


Pen Pals

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crushes, Gravity Falls AU, Gravity Falls References, M/M, Oblivious, Pen Pals, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: He was the richest boy in town. All the other rich kids vied to be his friend. Then Qi Xiaotian, the adopted nephew of the town’s former hero, and Long Xiaojiao, his best friend, had shown up for the summer.That complicated quickly.-_-At the end of the summer, Red ends up exchanging contact info with Xiaotian
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Kudos: 20





	Pen Pals

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt, from Anon: since a lot of us Spicynoodle peeps are also Mabifica peeps, give us a Spicynoodle Gravity Falls Au! (Or a Mabifica Monkie Kid AU dealers choice)

Niú Mówáng Red leaned against a tree in the backyard of a cabin that, when summer began, he thought he’d never set foot on. But, here he was.

He wasn’t sure why.

He was the richest boy in town. All the other rich kids vied to be his friend. Then Qi Xiaotian, the adopted nephew of the town’s former hero, and Long Xiaojiao, his best friend, had shown up for the summer.

That complicated quickly.

“Red!”

He barely resisted a yelp at Xiaotian suddenly popping up in front of him. The birthday boy had a bright grin, almost like he hadn’t just gone through the apocalypse. For some reason, his smile sent a weird sensation through him.

“Yes?”

“I was just thinking…” Xiaotian pulled out a yellow envelope. It looked like it had been hand-decorated with red patterns. “That since we’re friends now, we should be penpals!” He held out the envelope. “Starting now!”

Red took the envelope. It was rather pretty. “You’re just as old-fashioned as your uncle.” He pulled out a Sharpie and grabbed Xiaotian’s arm, pushing his jacket sleeve up. In careful characters, he wrote out a few lines. “There you go. My phone number, e-mail, and my Instagram.”

Xiaotian pulled his arm back, staring at the lines. “I mean, so was mine in the envelope.” Red paused in realization. “But this works!”

“Good.”

“Xiaotian!” That was Sun Wukong, waving next to Xiaojiao and a big birthday cake. MK waved back.

“Bye!” And just like that, he was gone.

Red clapped along with everyone else as Xiaotian and Xiaojiao blew out the candles on their 13th birthday cake.

Later, Red received a notification that Monkie_Kid20 had followed him on Instagram. He didn’t hesitate to follow back under RedSon-41.

A week after Xiaotian had returned home, Red received an email. The subject line simply had ’Hi, Red!’

He couldn’t help the smile that formed as he opened the email.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Niú Mówáng is the pinyin translation of Demon Bull King and since I use Demon Bull as Red's surname I tried to find a translation without the king and Niú Mówáng is all I got. Sorry!
> 
> It's my birthday so I'm taking drabble prompts over at starrosefics on Tumblr!


End file.
